Planes of Existence
'' '' An abstract plane of existence, alternatively referred to as a plane of reality, is a sheet of reality from which everyone and everything from every reach of the hyperverse originates from. These planes make up the fabric of the space-time continuum. Description A plane of existence is an abstract concept, yet at the same time, the most physical plane of reality that one can describe. These planes of existence are the basis from which everything originates in its own respective plane, including lifeforms, time, space, and more, all of which have existences that are subjective and dependent on the specific plane that they reside within. List of planes World Sometimes alternatively referred to as a dimension, and not to be confused with the word that refers to planets, a world is the smallest abstract plane of reality. Multiple worlds are grouped together and contained by a universe, similar to marbles contained within a bag, though if one intended to be more realistic about the scale, it would be more accurate to compare the ratio of worlds within a universe to the amount of pearls that could possibly be contained on a large planet, and even then, the stability of that analogy's foundation is unstable, due to the ever-growing nature of the space-time continuum. Generally, different worlds, or dimensions, that exist within the same universe, are very similar to each other, save for a number of minor or major differences, though they will generally follow the same "rules" as to how something inherent to that world might work, such as how a magic system might work. An example of different worlds within a universe being observed is the Type-Moon universe, which is represented by a number of different Type-Moon worlds within the Murder Series. One such Type-Moon world that resides within the Type-Moon universe contains specific incarnations of Shiki Tohno, Aoko Aozaki, Kirei Kotomine, Rin Tohsaka, Ciel, Arcueid Brunestud, Night of Wallachia, Archer, and a number of others. This specific world where these specific incarnations of characters reside from is unique in that the present time (during the events of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon) is during the events of Fate/stay night, presumably Winter 2004 to be exact. In contrast, the first incarnations of Kiritsugu Emiya and Saber that appear in The Ties That Bind, Into the Stars, and Welcome to Silent Hill comes from a different Type-Moon world within the same Type-Moon universe. In The Ties That Bind, the present time of their specific world is in the middle of Fate/Zero, which is presumably set sometime in 1994, and during Welcome to Silent Hill, four years later during 1998 in his world. It is an impossibility that Kiritsugu and Saber are from the same world as the aforementioned characters, as Kiritsugu comes to know 17 year old Shiki Tohno within The Ties That Bind, though during the year of 1994, if another Shiki Tohno existed within Kiritsugu's world, then he would be approximately ten years younger than the incarnation that debuted within The Ties That Bind. It is unclear, on the other hand, if the first incarnation of Kirei Kotomine is from the same world as him. It is a possibility, as there are no clear contradictions in saying that the two of them are from the same world. Thus, when there are little contradictions in the way, it is generally assumed that two people from the same universe are also from the same world unless specified otherwise. A similar case is observed with Shirou Emiya, as the first incarnation originates from a world where the events of Fate/stay night, specifically the Unlimited Blade Works scenario, has already come to pass, meaning that in his world, Winter 2004 has already come and gone. Therefore, he cannot be from the same specific world as the first mentioned world, or the world that Kiritsugu and Saber reside from. This phenomena is touched upon when the first incarnation of Shirou Emiya interacts with Saber in Into the Stars, and when the second incarnation of Shirou Emiya (who has also already undergone the events of Fate/stay night, but with the Fate 'scenario instead), interacts with Kiritsugu, who by this time is alive at the age of 33, while in Shirou's world, Kiritsugu has already passed on, though if he were still alive, he would be around 39 years old. A smaller, and perhaps more simple, example would include the 'Raildex universe, which has had only two worlds be represented within the Murder Series. The first world contains the notable incarnations of Touma Kamijou, Accelerator, Shiage Hamazura, Saiai Kinuhata, Shizuri Mugino, Gunha Sogiita, Teitoku Kakine, Aleister Crowley, Fiamma of the Right, Terra of the Left, Kaori Kanzaki, and many others, and during the events of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, is set in mid to late October in an alternate take of the World War III Arc, covered in the 20th, 21st, and 22nd volumes of A Certain Magical Index. In contrast, the second world contains an incarnation of Mikoto Misaka that appeared in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, and is set in early to mid-August during the Sisters Arc, covered in the third volume. These two worlds are said to reside from the same universe because all of their laws are shared, including the workings of Esper powers, magic, and so on, but they are different worlds because of their differences in time and other factors. Universe As mentioned many a time above, a universe is the plane that contains a world. Unlike multiple worlds, which adhere to similar if not the same laws of magic and so forth, different universes more often than not have many major differences from each other, and are contained within one multiverse. A collection of worlds, a universe is a vast plane because it contains every conceivable possible version of its worlds, and then some.Category:Terminology